


you're such a liar (my favorite liar)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [25]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: [1:35 am]George: SapGeorge: SapGeorge: SAPSapnap: WHATGeorge: Let’s fake dateSapnap: WHAT?or, George and Sap try to fake-date in front of Dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 10
Kudos: 303





	you're such a liar (my favorite liar)

**Author's Note:**

> was this fic entirely written in the notes app of my phone? maybe
> 
> dedicated to sunnie hi hel ur the whole reason this fic is being published so <3
> 
> uh title from a banger of a song called favorite liar by the wrecks

[1:35 am]

George: Sap

George: Sap

George: SAP

Sapnap: WHAT

George: Let’s fake date

Sapnap: WHAT?

George: fake date??? u know what it is right

Sapnap: duh

Sapnap: but why

George: idk I just thought it’d be funny to see how Dream would react to us

Sapnap: lmao the pissbaby would cry

George: really???

Sapnap: no

Sapnap: but his reaction would still be great

George: ok how about when we play together after the stream tomorrow

Sapnap: AIGHT SEE YOU THERE BUCKAROO

George: where the fuck did that come from

Sapnap: Texas babyyyy

“Oh my god.” George mutters to himself as he closes out of his messages, lightly dropping his phone beside him as he leans back in his bed. “This is gonna be wild.”

-

“I’m ending the stream! Bye!” George tells chat, waving his hands as Sapnap tries to protest. Dream protests as well, but he ends the stream a few moments later, cutting them off.

“Thank god, I’m tired.” Sap yawns, and George doesn’t respond, too busy typing out a text.

George: so u gonna call me baby or what

He hears Sap choke on his water in the call, but neither him or Dream ask if he’s okay.

“So, uh,” Sap starts after a moment, and George laughs to himself, waiting in silence as he waits for Sap to continue. “Uh, I don’t think I can say it.”

“God, you’re a pussy.” George laughs, Sap laughing along.

“Shut up! I’m just scared to say it!” Sap defends himself.

“Then just say it! Call me it!”

“Ok, fine!” He says, and George can just see him throwing his hands up in defeat. “How are you doing, baby?” The words feel weird on his tongue, George knows, and he laughs, hands coming up to cover his face. “Ugh, this is weird!”

“I know!” George laughs. “You can stop if you want.”

“How else am I supposed to be getting used to saying baby then?”

They laugh, teasing each other, and it takes a lot longer than expected for them to realize Dream hasn’t spoken in a while.

“Dream?” George asks, and it sounds loud, even to him, but Sap speaks louder, asking him if he’s there.

“Wha-huh?” Dream finally answers, voice sounding so  _ sleepy _ . He must’ve fallen asleep while they were there, George thinks, tired from the day.

“Go to bed, dude, and sleep.” Sap speaks softly, this time, more softer than George has ever heard him speak before. “We’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“Yeah, please sleep.” George finally adds, realizing he’s needed. “We don’t want to pass out on us without warning again.”

Dream yawns, and he doesn’t argue this time, not even a little bit.

“Ok, I will. Good night you guys, I love y’all.” Dream says sleepily, leaving the call the second he finishes, and Sap and George just stay.

“Dude we can’t fake-date I don’t want to see him cry.” Sap speaks first, George nodding in agreement. “I forgot he can be sweet like that dude. What the fuck.”

“Let’s just… not do that.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> im @thedreamsteam on tumblr hi hello


End file.
